


The Bass of Your Heart is the Star of my Stage

by Akihaa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, I am just remembering how to write, do NOT ask me what this is, i have no idea either, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: If my dreams are a verse, your voice is the chorus.





	The Bass of Your Heart is the Star of my Stage

Sayo is quite used to the rain, really.

But that doesn’t mean she’s immune to the drowsy spells they always bring. There’s always something about the pattering of droplets on the glass window pane and the old silver sky that seems to make time itself to slow down to stop and listen. Sayo knew it would be wise to simply get up and turn on a light or two, but even Sayo is able to succumb to the comfort of a warm couch.

Soon the music notebook in her hands begin to blur and focus, blur and focus.

She blinks and realizes her pencil has trailed off the page, leaving a meaningless, wobbly streak of graphite. Sayo softly grumbles in her throat before twirling her pencil around to rub it away with the eraser. She blinks again and traces the tab notes she’s neatly scribbled onto the lined pages with her eyes, playing them in her head like a record.

But the notes eventually scatter and scramble into a completely different tune than what’s written on paper, and Sayo finds the song of afternoon rain writing itself into the shapes of music.

Her eyes close out the color of the world, presenting a dark and unknown stage. The stage slowly flickers to life like a movie reel, containing arbitrary memories with familiar actors on its film.

A blue butterfly flutters in first, painting the dark stage in an ethereal glow with the light of its wings. In a flash of white light, it transforms into a beautiful girl with silver hair and a ringing voice powerful enough to reach the heavens. Then another girl, a small one with horns sprouting from the sides of her head, descends onto stage next to the other one. She conjures up a storm of blue flames with a wicked (but strangely cute) laugh as a timid sorceress materializes within the fire. With a sheepish smile, the sorceress in her crimson robes twirls with elegance and bows, before a wave comes rumbling and crashing down to quell the roaring fire, the demon, sorceress, and butterfly girl disappearing with it. The stage is quiet once more.

There is one actor left. But for some reason, she’s appeared next to Sayo. She has no costume, nor does she display any supernatural powers.

She says something, but the words are distorted like they’re underwater and don’t reach Sayo’s ears. Her lips are curled into a familiar smile that warms Sayo’s chest at the sight of it. Sayo smiles back. She looks up into the actress’s eyes, only to find that they’re blurred like bleeding watercolors.

Strange.

“...yo...” The actress says something again. It’s clearer now, but Sayo can’t tell what she’s saying.

She wants to know.

She reaches out and touches the actress’ face with her hands, and the watercolor blurs her fingers with it.

Maybe if she puts her lips on hers, she’ll understand.

Maybe if she kisses her, the colors would separate and things would make sense.

Sayo slowly leans in. Even if it’s a dream, she doesn’t want to wake up until she knows the answer.

“Sayo.”

Suddenly the warm cheeks against her palm turn to mist. The stage crumbles into dust, and light floods back into view.

Sayo blinks, and there’s a meaningless, wobbly streak of graphite on the page.

“Sayo, were you sleeping? I only left for a minute to come back and see you nodding away, hehe!”

The guitarist looks up from her book, not bothering to erase the stray line on the page.

“Lisa...” Sayo mumbles. Her mind is still foggy with the remnants of a performance she can’t remember.

“Well, it is a rainy day today. This kinda weather always makes me wanna doze off too...So why don’t we do just that!” Lisa’s eyes brighten before she reaches for Sayo’s notebook and plucking it from her lap.

“But...I haven’t finished the bass part…” Sayo whines feebly as she watches it get closed and laid on the coffee table.

“It’s fine! You can finish it later. Besides, I don’t think you’re going to get any good work done if you’re half asleep.” Lisa counters. Sayo's gaze trail up from the curve of Lisa's lip to the gleam in her green eyes. For some reason, a sense of relief comes over her, along with something itchy inside her chest.

“...Sayo? What’s wrong? You’re smiling at me weird y’know.” She grins, and Sayo shakes her head. “...Maybe you’re still dreaming or something.” Lisa thinks aloud as seats herself on her living room couch, pulling a blanket off one of the back pillows and spreading it open. She gently splays half of it onto Sayo, and the other half over herself.

“There we go~ Nice and cozy. Rainy spring weather is kinda nice, isn’t it?” Lisa hums.

“Mm.” Sayo simply grunts in response, sinking herself further inside the blanket. It has Lisa’s scent on it. Sayo doesn’t really know exactly what kind of scent it is, but she knows it’s Lisa’s.

“You’re...kinda out of it, Sayo. Have you been sleeping alright?”

“Mm.” Sayo grunts again with a nod. Lisa lifts a brow and smirks.

“Do you like playing guitar?” She asks, looking down at Sayo’s slumped body.

“Mm.”

“Do you like Roselia?”

“Mm”

“Do you like your sister?”

“Mm.”

“Do you like me?”

“Mm.”

Lisa’s eyes widen, but her shoulders shake as she tries to hold back her laughter.

“Alright, alright. I won’t ask you anymore questions,” Lisa snickers. “Just take a rest. Don’t worry about anything else. I’ll wake you up when you need to, okay?”

“...Okay.” Sayo quietly nods. Then slowly, slowly, like a magnet to warmth, she leans over and rests her head on Lisa’s shoulder. Lisa smiles and gently strokes through Sayo’s hair with her fingers, their scents mingling together as the rain continued its serenade.

This was enough for now, Sayo thought. The unasked question can linger in the air longer, where the music will silence it until the very last measure.

And then the answer will come later.

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell


End file.
